From prior art, a strip light system is known, which comprises a support arrangement having a plurality of elongated support rail elements arranged next to each other. The support rail elements are profile-shaped and have a basically U-shaped cross section. They are designed to be mounted on a ceiling, either directly or suspended so that the U-shaped support rail opening points downward. Cables for supplying light modules with power are running in the support rail elements, which light modules can be mounted on the support arrangement. The support rail opening can be covered with the light modules and a variety of different cover elements, for example, blank covers.
Usually, the support rail opening is covered at the support arrangement already mounted on the ceiling by an end consumer or user of the strip light system. Because of the fact that typically the support arrangement is of considerable length and a comparatively large variety of cover elements is available, the strip light system can be provided with only a limited protection against dust and moisture. Typically, this problem is especially relevant when using the strip light system in an industrial setting.